Meant To Be
by dreamsnightmares
Summary: I wrote this how I think Mark should've responded when Lexie blurted out that she loved him. They are my favorite couple and I have been going crazy with everything that happened between them ever since I watched it so I just had to write this. I hope you enjoy. (: One-shot. I do not own Grey's Anatomy.


Lexie walks outside of the hospital and sees mark standing.

" Oh. Hey. " lexie said as she walked over to mark.

"Hey." Mark said.

" Thanks , uh , for today. For - for letting me , uh... " she said not really knowing what to say.

" You did a good job in there. " he said kindly.

" Thanks. " she said.

" You okay? " he asked her concerningly.

" I love you. Oh , g-oh , my God. That just came fly-flying out of my face like it was s-s-some kind of I-I-I-I love you. I just - god. Did it again. I... I-I-I-I love you. I-I do. I just - I-I love you and I have been trying not to say it. I have been trying so hard to just mash it down and ignore it and not say it. And Jackson is a great guy. He - he is , and he - he's younger than you , and he doesn't have any grandkids or - or babies with his lesbian B.F.F.s , and he's an Avery , and - and he liked me , you know? He - he really liked me. But it was never gonna work out because I-I love you. I am so in love with you. And you're - you're - you're in me. It's - you're like - it's - it's like you're a disease. It's like I am infected by Mark Sloan and I just can't - I can't think about anything or anybody , and I can't sleep. I can't breathe. I can't eat. And I love you. I just - I love you all the time , just every minute of every day. And I-I-I - I-I... love you. God , that feels good , just to - to say that - to j - I am - I feel so much better. I just... I love you. Mark? " lexie said on the verge of breaking down and then she looks over and sees Julia.

Julia looks at lexie " Hey Lexie. I thought you said the lobby. You ready? " she asked mark.

Lexie stares at Julia and then at mark. " Oh m - oh my god. I-I gotta go. You guys h-have a good night. " she walked away.

" Lex wait. " Mark said walking towards her.

" N-n-no I-I should go. It's fine just forget what I said. " lexie said with a sad voice.

Mark grabs Lexie by the arm. " No , stay we need to finish talking. " he says to her. Mark turns to Julia " Julia do you think we can reschedule I have to deal with something. "

" Of - of course. " Julia says and then she puts her hand on his shoulder and walks away.

" Lexie I don't understand I thought you didn't want to be with me. " he said confusingly.

She looked at him with sad , loving eyes and said " I thought I didn't , b-b-but I-I-I just can't not be with you. I love you so much and - and - and when I try to move on or be happy without you I-I just can't because no one else makes me happy and I-I-I don't love anyone else and I don't think I ever will. The only person that I love is y-you. " all lexie wanted to do was cry , but she kept holding it in as she felt a little tear run down her face.

Mark and Lexie looked at each other and she knew he could see her about to cry . It started to thunder and then rain came pouring down.

" Why don't you come over and we can talk more. " Mark says.

" O-okay. " lexie replied.

" Here take my jacket it's cold and you're getting soaked. " Mark took off his jacket and put it around her.

" Thanks. " she said to him with a smirk on her face. They walked over to Mark's car and they drove to his apartment.

When they got there lexie took off her jacket and shoes and sat on the couch. " Would you like some tea he asked? "

" Sure. " lexie answered and he could hear her voice crack. Mark walked over after about ten minutes and gave her the tea. She finally started breaking down. " I'm so stupid , stupid , stupid. I can't believe I waited so long. I-I-I waited until you were in love with someone else to tell you how I feel and now the only reason I'm here is because you have some kind of pitty for me. J-Julia is a great girl and she's sure about you and she's probably ready to be a mom , and she probably can except the fact that you and Callie have a baby together , and she probably wants more kids , and she loves you. And.. " she kept crying and Mark cutt her off.

" Lex what are you talking about? You're not stupid. I'm glad you told me. And I'm not in love with her. I'm still in love with you. I only started dating Julia because you made it clear you didn't want to be with me and that we weren't getting back together. I had to work my ass of to get over you , but even then it didn't work. I will always love you. We are meant to be. "

Lexie looked at him and stopped crying " W-wait what? B-but I thought - O-oh my god. You still love me? " Lexie started crying again. " Oh my god. " she said with a smile. " But wait , what about Julia? " she asked him sniffing her nose.

Mark looked at her " Julia is a great girl and it is easier to be with her , but I'd rather be with you and do complicated then be with her and do easy. And she'll get over it and if not then I don't know , but I love you and want to be with you. "

Lexie looked at him and smiled. She was happy. " What are you gonna tell her? "

" I don't know , but I'm gonna go call her. " Mark walked over to the other room and called Julia. Lexie sat on the couch and waited for about twenty minutes before Mark came back in. " Well what happened? " she asked. " She yelled , she screamed , she cried , but then she understood and wished us luck. "

Lexie smiled " Are you serious? Oh my god! " she jumped up and gave him a hug. She looked at him and he looked at her and then he kissed her passionately. They walked over to his room and closed the door.

After that night Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey would be together forver.

The end (:

I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews thank you !


End file.
